The Twilight 25: Round 4
by ooza
Summary: A one-shot & drabble challenge based on 20 word and 5 picture prompts. Central character: Edward. See individual stories for more information.
1. Prompt 23: Under

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, situations, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Please do not repost my stories elsewhere. A lot of time and effort went into writing stories that revolve around characters I didn't create in the first place. I don't take credit for them, so don't take credit for what's mine. Let's play nice, okay?

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #23 – Under  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Edward moped around the house all day, outfitted in sweatpants and a big, cozy hoodie. He rarely got the flu, and when he did, he wanted to be taken care of. He wished Bella had stayed home from work to be with him.

Between trips to the bathroom, he spent the day on the couch feeling miserable, watching television, and hoping food would miraculously appear in front of him. He fell asleep for a few hours and awoke to the sound of the garage door opening.

"Hey, baby," Bella said as she entered the house. "I brought you some soup."


	2. Prompt 18: Stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #18 – Stagger  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I woke up as the morning light filtered through my bedroom window. The brightness caused my head to pound. I drank too much last night. Memories slowly returned in a foggy haze—long hair, brown eyes, a wet, warm mouth.

I staggered across the room, still a bit drunk. I needed to piss and brush the god-awful taste from my mouth. The room was spinning. My stomach clenched, trying to purge the poison from my system, and I groaned loudly.

"Edward." The unexpected voice from the bed caused me to jump. "Will you drive me home?"

"I can't. Please stay."


	3. Prompt 3: Bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #3 – Bliss  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Her scent assaulted me as she slept. She was dreaming about me; I could tell by the words that slipped past her lips. It wasn't difficult to decipher her mumbles, but I used them as an excuse to move closer to the bed. As I brushed the hair from her face, she said four words that took my breath away.

"Edward, I love you."

My resulting smile was so big it hurt my cheeks. Quietly, I returned the sentiment. "I love you, too, Bella."

And I hoped with my still heart that someday I would tell her to her face.


	4. Prompt 1: Photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo #1  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward, Emmett, & Jasper  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Who brought the shot glass?" Emmett's voice echoes through the basement.

"Dude, keep it down. My mom will hear us."

"_My mom will hear us_," I mock. "Quit being such a pussy, Jasper. We don't need a fucking shot glass. Gimme the booze," I say as I snatch the bottle from his hand.

"Fuck you, Edward." He playfully punches my shoulder. It hurts like a bitch, but I laugh it off. Bringing the bottle to my lips, I take a giant swig. The alcohol burns and I grimace as I shake my head. Jasper grabs the bottle and smirks. "Pussy."


	5. Prompt 25: Photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo #25  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Bella, you in here?" Edward opened the bathroom door slowly, smiling when he spotted me in the tub. I watched him shed his clothes before slipping into the water. I began to sit up; his hand stopped me. "Stay there."

He moved between my legs and leaned his back against me. His body was a cool contrast to the warm water. The ends of his hair, damp from the bubbles, tickled as he laid his head against my shoulder.

"How was your day?"

He turned his head and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Better now that I'm with you."


	6. Prompt 19: Photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo #19  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

She slept with her head resting on my shoulder. My hand was wedged between her knees. If she noticed how I slid it higher as the hours wore on, she didn't seem to mind. I fell asleep with my fingers touching her in the most intimate of places.

As our flight touched down, I gave her a timid smile. She blushed. I placed my hand on her lower back as we made our way to the baggage claim. Our fingertips brushed when I helped with her suitcase.

What is it about the touch of a stranger that feels so good?


	7. Prompt 20: Stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #20 – Stolen  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Parties on the reservation were lame, but I went because Bella would be there. Jacob had a lot to drink and was being an asshole, so it was easy to convince her to walk in the woods with me.

"Come on, Bella." I sucked on her neck, leaving a mark he would see. My hand slid under her skirt. She was warm, wet, and ready. "I'm better for you than he is. I'll treat you right. Be my girl."

I unbuckled my pants quickly. As I slid inside her, she moaned exactly what I wanted to hear. "Edward, I'm yours."


	8. Prompt 2: Acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #2 – Acquiesce  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Bella wiggles her toes in Edward's face as they sit on the couch watching TV. "Rub my feet," she demands.

"Uh-uh." He pushes her foot away.

She puts on her best pouty face. "Please?"

"What do I get out of it?" he asks playfully.

"The joy of rubbing my feet."

Edward snorts. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Come on. You never rub my feet anymore."

"You never suck my dick anymore."

"That's not fair," Bella complains. They sit in silence until the next commercial break. "If I give you head, will you rub my feet?"

He smiles. "Deal."


	9. Prompt 10: Feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #10 – Feign  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Hello?" I panted, out of breath from racing to answer the phone.

"Edward?" Bella's voice took me by surprise. I didn't know she had my number.

"Hey, Bella! What's up?"

"Um, nothing."

"Are you calling about the science project?"

"Oh . . . I haven't really started it yet. Have you?"

"No, not really," I fibbed. I had finished it days ago.

"Um—" She sounded uncomfortable, and I wondered why. I hoped it was because she wanted to hang out. "Actually, I'm calling for Emmett. Is he home?"

My _brother_?

"Oh." My heart was crushed, but I played it cool. "Yeah, hold on."


	10. Prompt 15: Return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #15 – Return  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward, Bella, & Jacob  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

He gasped, his hands tightening on her waist. She kissed him fiercely as her fingers twisted in his hair and pulled him closer. Their bodies molded together as if they were made to fit. His mind was filled with images of firsts dates, late nights in each other's arms, and sex. Their entire future played out behind his closed eyes. He thought he had finally won, finally gotten the girl.

But he manipulated her, and she knew she made a mistake. I found her lying face down in the tent. She returned to me, even though I'd never deserve her.


	11. Prompt 9: Elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #9 – Elixir  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Bella can taste the venom in his kiss. It is sweet and tingly, and her heart beats faster with thoughts of what is to come. She has waited so long, and he's finally giving in to her wishes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Edward asks.

She nods eagerly and holds him closer. "Yes."

"We can't take it back," he reminds her.

"I would never want to. I love you, Edward. Forever."

He smiles at her reassuringly before brushing his teeth across her neck so softly, so gently, that it feels like nothing more than a kiss.

"Forever."


	12. Prompt 12: Push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #12 – Push  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Bella has been asking for weeks. She wants us to be closer, to kiss deeper, to have less fabric between us. She knows it's difficult for me, but she doesn't understand just how hard it is.

It isn't her fault; she doesn't know what it's like.

How can I not give in when she wants it so badly? When it's something I _could_ do but choose not to.

Even if it is for her safety.

"Jake would do it."

Her words sting my eyes and tear at my chest. How can I not give in when I'm competing with him?


	13. Prompt 11: Hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #11 – Hollow  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I can't believe I'm only starting my junior year at Forks High. It feels like I've been coming here for ages. I guess after so many years, time spent in classrooms blends together.

Rosalie and Emmett will have a year to themselves after they "graduate" this spring, and it makes me jealous. Jasper will stick around because of Alice. At least he won't have to go to classes like us.

Who am I kidding? High school doesn't make me miserable, being alone does. What I wouldn't give—even if just for a day—to have someone to call my own.


	14. Prompt 7: Photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo #7  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I watch as the rain pours relentlessly. So much for spending the weekend camping with friends.

"Bella, come down here, please."

I smile when I enter the living room. Edward has rearranged the furniture, draping blankets over them to create a makeshift tent. He's crouching in front of the fireplace, and I laugh when I realize what he is doing.

"S'more?" He offers me the sticky campfire treat.

"Oh, Edward!" I slide next to him on the floor and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I hate seeing you sad."

I thank him with my lips, s'more all but forgotten.


	15. Prompt 22: Trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #22 – Trap  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Edward prided himself on being a gentleman, so it was no surprise when he offered to help the delicate looking brunette with her shopping bags.

"Thank you so much," she said, closing the apartment door behind them. "Would you like to stay for a . . . drink?"

"No, thanks, miss. I should get home." He reached for the door, but the girl stopped him.

"Oh, I don't think so." She pulled off her sunglasses, revealing scarlet red eyes. Edward gasped as she threw him onto the floor and hovered over him. Placing her teeth against his neck, she whispered, "You are mine."


	16. Prompt 5: Damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #5 – Damp  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Bella tossed and turned in bed as I watched from the windowsill. The sheets tangled around her legs as she thrashed around, restricting her movements. Her jerky motions triggered the predator in me, and I watched in rapt fascination.

She was like a present sent just for me, and I wanted to sink my teeth into her neck and claim her as mine.

"Edward," she whimpered as she flipped to face me. Sweat-dampened strands of hair clung to her forehead. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to wipe them from her face and comfort her.

But I couldn't.


	17. Prompt 6: Defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #6 – Defile  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"How could you do that to me?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"He was no good for you," Edward answered. "I did what I had to."

"You lied."

"I didn't want him to hurt you."

"So you decided to hurt me instead? How could you tell everyone that I fucked you in the backseat of your car?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes," she said coldly, "it worked. Alec broke up with me, and now everyone thinks I'm a cheating whore."

"Bella—" She stormed from the room before he could explain further. "I did it because I love you."


	18. Prompt 4: Collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #4 – Collapse  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward, Bella, & Demetri  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"What?" Bella asks in disbelief. I don't need to read her mind to know what she's thinking. I'm certain we're experiencing the same emotions.

"They are dead," Demetri repeats. "You two were hard to track down, but I thought the knowledge would be of great importance."

"Who killed them?"

"Jane," he says nonchalantly. "With Alec's help, of course."

"Are they in charge?" I ask. Demetri nods. "Will they—"

"Don't worry. Your coven is safe. They have no interest in your daughter or your . . . _friends_."

Bella and I exchange a look of relief. After years of running, we are finally free.


	19. Prompt 21: Surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #21 – Surface  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward & Rosalie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't want me?"

"Don't make a big deal out of this, Rosalie. You don't want me, either," I challenge.

"But everybody wants me." She frowns, confusion evident in her voice. "There isn't a man, alive or dead, who doesn't want this."

_I am perfect._

I shrug apologetically. "I like you, but not in that way."

_He's lying._

"I assure you I'm not."

"Then you're crazy!" Rosalie scowls and abruptly exits the room. Her thoughts betray her angry exterior, and I can't help but smile.

_He's the first man who doesn't like me for my looks._


	20. Prompt 8: Demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #8 – Demure  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I came home early to a surprising scene. I called my wife's cell, and she answered on the first ring.

"Mrs. Cullen," I said pointedly.

"Yes?"

"Care to explain the sexy ensemble lying on the bed?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Cullen," she said innocently.

"The candles?"

"What candles?"

"Where are you, anyway?" I asked, peeking inside our walk-in closet.

She giggled softly. "I'm in the tub. I was feeling a little . . . dirty."

Entering the bathroom, I found her in the tub, bubbles up to her neck. I smiled. "You know I like it when you're dirty."


	21. Prompt 13: Photo

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo #13  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

We walked until the canopy of trees opened, revealing the cloud-covered sky. I sank to the ground and pulled Bella down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She rubbed her palm over my back.

"Nothing. I just wanted to show you something." My voice sounded as discouraged as I felt.

"So show me."

"I can't." Noticing her questioning look, I added, "It needs to be sunny."

"Oh." Bella scooted closer and brushed the loose dirt from her bare legs. "Tell me?"

I wrapped my arm around her gently. "Promise you won't run away screaming."

She nodded cautiously.

"Bella . . . I'm not human."


	22. Prompt 17: Simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #17 – Simple  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Bella, Jessica, & Edward  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"Mike, Tyler, and Eric asked you to prom, and you're complaining why?" Jessica asked Bella with a confused expression on her face.

"I told you, Jess. I don't want to get all dressed up."

"But it's prom!"

"Well, I don't dance. It's just not for me." Bella turned and walked away, effectively ending the conversation.

Edward, having overheard them, approached his crush once she was alone. "Bella?"

"What, Edward?" she snapped. If one more boy asked her to prom . . .

"Do you want to hang out on prom night? We can watch movies and eat popcorn."

Bella smiled. "I'd love to."


	23. Prompt 16: Ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #16 – Ripple  
Pen name: ooza  
Characters: Edward & Alice  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

Bella has been gone all day. I get out of the Volvo and pace. If that mutt harms her . . .

My phone rings, but to my disappointment, it's not Bella.

"What, Alice?"

"_Don't do it!"_

"I have to. Jacob could hurt her. She might need me."

"_Edward, you can _not_ cross the treaty line," _she says sternly. _"It will start a war! We'll have to move and never come back. Besides, if anyone gets hurt, Bella will never forgive you. Is that what you want?"_

"No." Just then, I hear Bella's ancient trunk rumble to life. "I have to go, Alice."


	24. Prompt 14: Quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #14 – Quixotic  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

"So can I see you again?" Edward asked as we stepped outside. The rain poured down relentlessly, putting a damper on this already strange blind date. I looked down and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's stupid." He waited. "My new shoes are going to get ruined," I explained and nodded toward the unavoidable mud puddle. "I'll never be able to wear them again."

Without hesitating, Edward removed his jacket and placed it on the ground like some sixteenth century gentleman. I couldn't stifle my laughter.

"I would love to see you again," I told him. "Maybe we can go shopping."


	25. Prompt 24: Wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #24 – Wander  
Pen name: ooza  
Pairing: Edward & Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

* * *

I had asked the Volturi to end my life years ago. No matter how much I begged, they wouldn't kill me. I haven't been back home since. I miss my family terribly, but I can't go back. I don't deserve them.

The only woman I've ever loved died because I refused to give her forever. It's my fault she's gone.

This is my hell.

Someone has been following me. I can't hear their thoughts. It brings back memories I'm not ready for. I break into a run.

"Edward, wait!"

The voice is different—wrong—but I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Bella?"


End file.
